Les ONIRISMES Fallacieux
by Eickirt
Summary: Les ONIRISMES Fallacieux vous proposent d'embarquer pour une aventure oscillant entre rêve et réalité. Vous y trouverez un monde mélangeant mangas, animes, jeux vidéos, séries TV et bien plus encore ! Si vous avez une jeunesse "geek" issue des années 1990/2000 alors les références vous paraitront évidentes ; plus étrangers à ces univers, vous y lirez une invitation au voyage !


**Arc Introductif – De l'autre côté du miroir**

**Prologue**

Notre récit ne pouvait commencer que par la présentation de notre personnage principal : Lilie ; âgée de 18 ans, elle passait son baccalauréat cette année. Très discrète de nature, elle n'ouvrait sa personnalité que devant son écran d'ordinateur. En effet, Lilie était une vraie « geekette » : elle aimait particulièrement les mangas tout en aillant des avis très tranchés sur la plupart des jeux vidéo. Elle vivait dans notre monde, sur terre mais sa passion l'emmenait bien trop souvent dans des contrées lointaines, très lointaines ! Le retour aux choses sérieuses n'en était alors que plus rude. Elle communiquait beaucoup par Internet et principalement par le biais d'un forum de passionnés de manga, le forum _Man-gaga_. Elle s'y était fait de nombreuses connaissances qu'elle tentait jour après jour de connaitre un peu mieux. Elle arriva sur le forum en 2009 après avoir découvert le manga Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima. Depuis lors elle attendait tous les vendredis la sortie sur Internet du dernier chapitre de ce manga, en direct des parutions japonaises. Lilie aimait particulièrement le personnage de Lévy McGarden de Fairy Tail. En effet, les deux jeunes filles se ressemblaient, Lilie étant aussi jeune, d'un mètre soixante-cinq environ pour quelques cinquante kilos. Elle était brune aux grands yeux bleu clairs légèrement dessinés en amende. Elle avait un talent fou pour l'art et adorait peindre à l'huile ou encore sur bois. Cependant, elle ne savait jamais quoi dessiner, prenant alors exemple sur ses mangas favoris. C'est là son plus grand malheur : elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer une histoire ou plus simplement encore, un paysage ou un personnage à peindre. Elle n'excellait que dans la représentation, la copie dirions-nous péjorativement.

Nous étions le jeudi 04 avril 2013. Il était 17h50 et Lilie rentrait chez elle d'une rude journée de cours. Elle habitait dans un petit pavillon d'un étage. La fin de semaine arrivait et notre jeune demoiselle savait qu'elle passerait encore une fois le plus son temps à travailler sur des exercices et des leçons. Dans ces moments-là, Lilie aimait se réfugier sur son ordinateur pour ensuite se connecter au forum _Man-gaga_. Elle y retrouvait généralement quelques membres mais surtout pouvait enfin partager sa passion des mangas avec d'autres passionnés. Ainsi, ce jeudi soir-là, Lilie rentrait seule chez elle ; un mot de ses parents se trouvait sur la table et lui expliquait la raison de leur départ : le père de Lilie s'était apparemment violemment brûlé aux mains en s'occupant du four. Ceci n'étonna pas la jeune fille étant elle-même très tête en l'air, ce qu'elle tenait de son père selon les dires de sa mère. Ses parents se trouvaient donc aux urgences de la ville pour un simple soin ; ils devaient rentrer au pire des cas pour le diner, au mieux dans moins d'une heure. Lilie avait alors tous son temps pour se connecter à son forum favori. Laissant son sac de classe derrière elle, au pied des marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, exténuée.

Allumant l'unité centrale, elle s'installa devant son clavier et son écran d'ordinateur. La machine prit mystérieusement plus de temps à démarrer que d'habitude avant de lancer une défragmentation du système ; surprise, Lilie essaya de stopper l'opération mais sans succès. L'incompréhension la gagna peu à peu : elle remarqua que sa connexion Internet ne s'établissait pas. Elle quitta alors son ordinateur qui émettait une très forte chaleur pour vérifier les branchements à son rooter Internet ; pendant qu'elle trafiqua les câbles se trouvant dans la salle d'à côté, elle sentit une odeur de roussi plutôt inquiétante. Se précipitant vers sa chambre elle vit avec effroi son ordinateur qui commençait à prendre véritablement feu. Ne sachant quoi faire, Lilie tenta vainement de débrancher la prise de contact qui était devenue bien trop brulante pour pouvoir la toucher. Affolée, elle décida de couper le courant de la maison et d'appeler les pompiers mais c'était sans compter sur ce fil de souris qui pendait-là ; se prenant la jambe gauche dedans, elle tira vers elle l'ensemble de sa machine enflammée. Le choc fut moindre mais le vacarme de l'écran et du clavier en feu se fracassant au sol était lourd et effrayant. Plus stressée que jamais, Lilie repoussa les appareils en combustion et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée où elle coupa le courant avant de prendre le téléphone. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à composer le numéro d'urgence, Lilie ressentit un battement de cœur violent en sa poitrine. Celui-ci lui fit lâcher le cellulaire ; elle respira difficilement puis ne sentit plus aucun souffle provenant de sa respiration. Ses muscles se tétanisèrent et elle tomba peu à peu en état de léthargie mais sans pour autant perdre connaissance.

La sensation qui suivit était particulièrement effroyable : Lilie perdit la vue puis la sensation de son corps tout en restant consciente. Était-ce le cas d'une mort imminente se demandait-elle avant d'être éblouie par un gigantesque flash immaculé. Ce dernier se dissipa très lentement puis le vide noir reprit place au sein de ce que percevait la jeune femme. Elle entendit alors une voix lui demander sur un ton grave :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu trahis Lilie ? Pourquoi ?! insistait cette voix venue de nulle-part avant d'ajouter d'un air larmoyant : as-tu pensé à tous ces enfants qui ne verrons pas le jour se lever demain par ta faute ?!

Lilie voulut répondre, ne serait-ce que pour demander de quoi parlait cette voix mais elle senti une présence au-dessus d'elle ; une jeune fille d'environs 8 ans la regardait, flottant dans le vide. Effrayé au possible, Lilie voulut lui parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. L'enfant ferma les yeux et déclara de la plus douce des façons :

- Pourquoi vouloir faire de ce rêve ta réalité ? Cet idéal a-t-il plus d'importance à tes yeux que ce qui existe en notre monde ? Tu t'es finalement rangé aux côtés de Lithos… Ephinéa ne survivra pas à un tel affront…

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que Lilie perdit connaissance. A son brusque réveille, elle se trouvait dans un lac peu profond, nue, en position fœtale.


End file.
